Shrinking Violet
Shrinking Violet is the premium plant released along with sneak peek Piñata Party teasers of Modern Day Part 1. It is a touch activated plant that shrinks every zombie on a 3x3 area, reducing half of their health and their bite attack. Also, every variant of Imps, Chickens and Weasels are shrinked to oblivion and instantly defeated. Almanac entry Sun cost: 50 AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow Shrinking Violets shrinks zombies in an area, forcing them to take double damage and reducing the bite damage they inflict. USAGE: single use, activates on contact RANGE: affects zombies in surrounding tiles SPECIAL: shrinks imps to oblivion Shrinking Violet started out shy, but it's remarkable how a discovering a magical talent for zombie-reduction can change your whole outlook. Gallery ShrinkingVioletHiding.PNG|HD Shrinking Violet ShrinkingViolet happy.PNG|HD Shrinking Violet when shrinking zombies Plants vs Zombies 2 - Shrinking Violet in Almanac FINALLY GEEZ!.png|Shrinking Violet in the store shrink zombie.png|Shrinking Violet shrinking a Jurassic Zombie Plants vs Zombies 2 - Shrinking Violet vs Chickens-0|Shrinking Violet in Wild West ATLASES PLANTSHRINKINGVIOLET 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Tinydodo.png|A dodo without its rider, caused by Shrinking violet Shrunken Camel Zombies.jpg|Shrunken Camel Zombies Trivia *Shrinking Violet, Thyme Warp, and Spore-shroom are the only plants to shrink zombies. **However, Shrinking Violet shrinks zombies to half of their size while Thyme Warp and Spore-shroom shrink zombies completely and cannot shrink Imps into oblivion. The latter two also do not do this as a mechanic, but rather as an animation effect. *Shrinking Violet's power possibly alludes the first game mini-game, Big Trouble Little Zombie and Level 3-5. This is possibly because Modern Day is set up before Crazy Dave eats his taco; therefore the world is styled as the first game. *When Shrinking Violet shrinks the Dodo Rider Zombie, Zombie Bull, or a Gargantuar, the Imp will disappear although the shrunken Dodo, Bull and Gargantuar will still remain. *Seagull Zombies are instantly defeated when affected. *The Imps operating Gargantuar Primes and Disco-tron 3000s will not be affected by Shrinking Violet. *Shrunken Gargantuar Primes will still shoot normal sized lasers. *While at a small size, Chicken Wrangler Zombie and Weasel Hoarder cannot release their respective animals. *If a shrunken zombie eats a boosted Hypno-shroom, it will become a normal-sized hypnotized Gargantuar. *A shrunken Pianist Zombie plays his music high pitched and faster. *It is unusual how the zombies from Big Wave Beach do not drown after being affected by Shrinking Violet, despite the fact that it shrinks zombies to half their size and half of their bodies are submerged into water. **The fact they can survive submerged is supported by Snorkel Zombie's Almanac entry in the first game, which says that zombies don't actually need anything to survive, like air. *Shrunken Octo Zombies still throw regular sized octopi. *Neither Octo Zombies, Fisherman Zombies nor Turquoise Skull Zombies can target Shrinking Violets, but this might be a glitch and be changed later. *A shrunken MC Zom-B can only attack plants in front of it. *If Shrinking Violet's Plant Food is used and Thyme Warp is used on the shrunken zombies, the game will crash. *Small zombies cannot be carried by pterodactyls since pterodactyls only have animations for normal sized Jurassic Marsh zombies. *Shrunken Gargantuars can still crush plants that it can normally crush with a single hit in one hit. However, objects requiring more than 1 hit will need double the number of hits to be crushed. *If the player uses a Shrinking Violet on the same zombie more than once, the zombie will retain their small size. *Zombie King and Imp Cannon are the only zombies that cannot be shrunken by Shrinking Violet. *It prevents shrunken Arcade Zombies from pushing the arcade machine. **The same applies with the Troglobites and Barrel Roller Zombies. Instead, Troglobite will walk over its ice block, which might be an error, because he is layered in front of it. Category:Premium plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Area-of-effect plants